castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Nach dem Sturm
Nach dem Sturm ist die erste Episode der fünften Staffel von Castle. Nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht stehen Castle und Beckett nun vor der Frage, ob dies nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war oder sie tatsächlich ein Paar sind. Doch bevor sie selbst die Frage beantworten können, müssen sie sich noch einmal mit dem Fall ihrer Mutter befassen, denn noch immer trachtet der Mörder auch nach dem Leben von Beckett. Handlung Als Castle am Morgen erwacht, liegt Beckett nicht mehr neben ihn. Nur Sekunden später kommt sie mit frisch gebrühtem Kaffee zurück ans Bett. Obwohl beiden die Situation noch nicht so recht geheuer ist, sind sie sich schnell einig, dass die gemeinsame Nacht keine einmalige Sache war. Gerade als sie sich küssen wollen, hören sie Marthas Stimme. Schnell versteckt sich Beckett in einem Wandschrank, während Castle seine Mutter versucht abzulenken. Als er in die Küche kommt, sitzt Alexis an der Theke und hat einen unglaublichen Kater. Castle weiß nicht, ob er wütend oder stolz auf seine Tochter sein soll. Mit allen Mittel versucht er die beiden davon abzulenken, dass Beckett gerade aus seinem Schlafzimmer flieht. Ryan ermittelt derweil immer noch im Fall Maddox und erfährt von Gates, dass er vorerst auf sich alleine gestellt ist und keinen neuen Partner zur Seite gestellt bekommt. An anderer Stelle foltert Maddox Mr. Smith, um von ihm zu erfahren, wo er die Akte versteckt hält. Castle entschuldigt sich bei Beckett schließlich, dass er sie quasi aus seiner Wohnung geworfen hat und erklärt, dass er noch nicht bereit ist, ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen, weil er sie noch ein wenig länger für sich behalten möchte. Just in diesem Moment klopft Ryan an der Tür und Beckett reagiert ebenso panisch wie Castle zuvor. Doch Castle weigert sich, sich im Schrank zu verstecken, da er nicht glaubt, dass Ryan etwas merken wird, immerhin ist er angezogen. Ryan wundert sich zwar, was Castle bei Beckett zu suchen hat, will dann jedoch mit ihr über den Fall sprechen. Sie haben das Foto ausfindig gemacht, dass aus Motgomerys Album gestohlen wurde. Castle erkennt den Mann darauf als Mrs. Smith wieder und erkennt, dass sie Ryan unbedingt helfen müssen, Maddox dingfest zu machen, eher er von Smith die Akte bekommt und Beckett damit nie wieder sicher sein würde. Ryan will Castles Telefonverbindungen durchforsten lassen, immerhin hatte Smith ihn angerufen. Als Ryan weg ist, kann Castle Beckett überzeugen, dass sie für den einen Fall noch einmal mit der Polizei zusammen arbeiten sollten, auch wenn sie eigentlich schon damit abgeschlossen hat. Sie sehen sich das Bild von Smith an, als Castle feststellt, dass er eine teure Uhr trägt, die just in dem Jahr verkauft wurde, in dem Montgomery seine Frau geheiratet hatte. Esposito ermittelt derweil auf eigene Faust weiter und bittet einen befreundeten Soldaten, sich in die Datenbank des Verteidigungsministeriums zu hacken, um dort nach Informationen bezüglich Maddox zu suchen. Ryan kann den Anruf derweil nicht zurückverfolgen, erfährt jedoch, dass er durch Voice-over-IP getätigt wurde. Der Internetanschluss lag in einer kleinen Stadt in Connecticut, wo ein Yachthafen ist. Castle sucht auf der Internetseite nach Informationen und stößt dort schließlich auf den Namen Michael Smith. Als sie seine Wohnung stürmen, sitzt Smith bewusstlos auf seinem Stuhl. Beckett entdeckt schließlich eine verbrannte Polizeiakte in seinem Kamin. Als Smith von einer Ambulanz weggebracht wird, flüstert er Castle die Zahl 86 und den Buchstaben M zu. Verzweifelt durchsucht Castle die Wohnung nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen und findet ein Schreiben, das eine Immobilie in Lower Manhatten Smith zuweist. Als sie dort ankommen, bedankt sich Beckett bei Castle und gibt zu, dass sie ohne ihn nie so weit gekommen wäre, wie sie gekommen ist. Als sie schließlich einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der Akte finden, steht plötzlich Maddox mit gezogener Waffe hinter ihnen. Er fesselt die beiden und sperrt sie in eine Toilette. Während Maddox nach der Akte sucht und Beckett und Castle sich versuchen zu befreien, steht plötzlich Esposito in der Tür steht. Er erklärt, dass Maddox richtiger Name Cedric Marks ist und er sich, seit er das Militär verlassen hat, als Söldner anheuern lässt. Sie überraschen Marks schließlich just in dem Moment, in dem er den Safe mit der Akte darin öffnen konnte. Als er sie hochnimmt, löst er einen Mechanismus aus, der eine kleine Bombe hochgehen lässt. Marks ist auf der Stelle tot, doch auch die Akte ist vollkommen zerstört. Als Gates und Ryan mit Verstärkung auftauchen, geben Castle, Beckett und Esposito vor, nur zufällig an dem baufälligen Gebäude vorbeigelaufen zu sein. Gates hat keine andere Wahl, als dies zu akzeptieren, auch wenn sie weiß, dass sie sie anlügen. Ryan bringt später am Abend die zerstörten Stücke der Akte zu Beckett, Castle und Esposito und sie machen sich daran, die Teile des Puzzles zusammen zu fügen, um irgendwo auf einen Namen oder ein Datum zu stoßen. Sie finden schließlich Hinweise darauf, dass jemand auf ein Konto Geld eingezahlt hat und da sie die Kontonummer entschlüsseln können, wollen sie eine alte Datenbank nutzten, mit der sie die Nummer einem Namen zuordnen können. Die Datenbank spuckt den Namen William H. Bracken auf, einem Senator des Staates New York. Gerade als sie darüber diskutieren, was sie jetzt mit der Information anfangen können, erfährt Ryan, dass Smith jetzt aus dem OP ist und überlebt hat. Sie können ihn vernehmen. Smith erklärt, dass man Bracken nicht beweisen kann, dass er Schmiergeld angenommen hat und bislang jeder, der ihm zu nahe gekommen ist, mit dem Leben dafür bezahlt hat. Er will untertauchen, doch Beckett macht ihm bewusst, dass sie ihn einmal gefunden haben und er auch wieder gefunden werden wird. Als sie Smith einen Moment alleine lassen und darüber diskutieren, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollen, verstirbt Smith plötzlich. Die Sicherheitskameras waren ausgeschaltet worden, so dass niemand nachvollziehen kann, was passiert ist. Castle bringt Beckett nach Hause. Sie kann nicht glauben, dass sie endlich weiß, wer ihre Mutter getötet hat, jedoch nichts gegen Bracken tun kann. Sie fürchtet nun, dass man auch sie töten wird und sie wirklich nicht mehr sicher sein wird. In der Nacht schleicht sie sich schließlich aus ihrer Wohnung. Als Castle am Morgen erwacht und sie nicht da ist, ahnt er bereits, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Senator Bracken ist. Ryan bestätigt durch einen Anruf, dass auch Beckett sich nach dem Aufenthaltsort von Bracken erkundigt hat und Castle befürchtet, dass Beckett ihn töten wird. Spielend gelingt es Beckett die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zu umgehen und gelangt so zu Bracken. Immer wieder gehen ihr dabei die Ereignisse der letzten Jahre durch den Kopf. Sie rempelt den Senator kurz an und steckt ihm ein Handy in die Tasche. Sie ruft ihn schließlich an, stellt sich vor und macht ihm klar, dass sie Informationen hat, die seine Karriere für immer beenden könnten. Ryan, Esposito und Castle sind derweil auch an der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung angekommen. Als sie Senator Bracken nicht finden können, will Ryan Gates anrufen, doch Castle kann ihn davon abhalten. Zwar glaubt er auch, dass Beckett plant, ihn umzubringen, hofft jedoch, dass sie sie noch vorher erwischen und davon abbringen können. Beckett hat Bracken derweil in eine Küche gelockt und will von ihm ein Geständnis, dass er Montgomery und ihre Mutter hat töten lassen. Bracken verweigert ihr dies. Er erklärt ihr, dass die Öffentlichkeit ihn immer als guten Politiker sehen wird, der in New York schon viel erreicht hat. Sie hingegen ist ein Ex-Cop, der besessen vom Tod ihrer Mutter ist. Beckett will sich nicht drohen lassen, als Bracken sie warnt, sich gegen ihn zu stellen. Gerade als er gehen will, erklärt sie ihm, dass sie jetzt die Akte hat und lügt ihm vor, dass Smith noch eine weiter Kopie hatte. Um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie nicht lügt, teilt sie ihm die Nummer des Kontos mit, das sie gefunden hatten. Dann verlangt sie, dass der Deal, den er mit Smith hatte, jetzt zu ihrem Deal wird und er sie und diejenigen, die ihr lieb und teuer sind in Ruhe lässt. Bracken hat keine andere Wahl, als auf den Deal einzugehen. Selbstbewusst macht sie ihm klar, dass er es von jetzt an ist, der Angst haben sollte. Dann schlägt sie ihn ins Gesicht und hinterlässt mit dem Ring ihrer Mutter eine tiefe Wunde in Brackens Gesicht. Als die anderen schließlich auftauchen, sind sie erleichtert, dass Beckett nicht abgedrückt hat. Dann gesteht sie, dass sie immer noch Gerechtigkeit will, dies jedoch nicht jetzt sein muss. Etwas später bittet sie schließlich Gates darum, ihr ihren Job wieder zu geben. Sie ist einverstanden, will jedoch erst, dass Beckett ihre Suspendierung aussitzt. Castle ist überrascht, dass sie die Suspendierung absitzen muss und fragt Beckett schließlich was sie in der Zwischenzeit vor hat. Sie lächelt nur und entgegnet, dass ihr da schon was einfällt. Als die Tür des Aufzugs sich schließt, greift sie in Castles Schritt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Neben/Gastdarsteller *Jack Coleman als Senator William Bracken *Geoff Pierson als Mr. Smith *Tahmoh Penikett als Cole Maddox *Valerie Azlynn als Officer Ann Hastings *Nick Hoffa als Staff Sgt. Cass *Maurice Warfield asl Vice President Russell *Amy Vorpahl als Paramedic *Rico Devereaux als Ein Officer *Dan Wells als Polizist *Michael Duisenberg als Bodyguard *Janet Song als Krankenschwester Trivia *Diese Episode wurde von 10.45 Mio Zuschauern gesehen *Hier beginnt offiziell die Beziehung von Beckett und Castle *Schauspielerin Tamala Jones wird nur erwähnt und kommt nicht vor. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S5